The present invention is directed to a package label for pharmaceutical, agricultural, and/or chemical packages, and, more specifically, to a package label of the type which contains, in addition to the identifying base label, folded printed literature on a removable leaflet affixed to the exterior of the package, as opposed to being placed within the package.
In the packaging of certain chemicals and pharmaceuticals, the manufacturer is often required or desires to provide a considerable amount of information concerning the chemical or pharmaceutical. In the case of pharmaceuticals, this is required by government regulations, however, the occasion may also arise, either separate from or in conjunction with government regulations, to provide the doctor, pharmacist or user with instructions on how the product should be used, what the product is, and safety precautions which should be followed in the use of the product. Sometimes the literature, which is generally in the form of folded leaflets, is placed within a box along with the container carrying the chemical or pharmaceutical (referred to as "inserts"). The placement of leaflets within the box is expensive and a cumbersome operation to perform. Also, it is difficult to insure by later inspection that the proper literature has been inserted in the proper package.
A different approach to solving this problem has developed over the last several years in which the folded literature is releasably attached to the face of the container (referred to as "outserts"), either directly to the container itself, or to a base label which, in turn, is secured to the container. The literature may then be removed by the customer. In such cases, the portion of the label remaining must carry both an "identification" of the product defined as information such as trademark, manufacturer, etc., as well as certain "statutory information" (defined as lot number and expiration date).
Thus, in order to meet the objectives of such labeling techniques, certain criteria must be met. First of all, the portion of the label which remains after the folded literature is removed must contain both the identification of the product, as well as the statutory information concerning the lot number and expiration date. Further, after the literature leaflet is assembled or affixed to the base label, the indicated area for statutory information concerning lot number and expiration date must be accessible for stamping or printing by the pharmaceutical company and visible to the consumer in addition to the identification of the product. The folded leaflet portion remains affixed to the label portion until the customer (doctor, pharmacist, consumer) desires its removal. It is critical that the proper literature must be affixed to the proper base label. Finally, all of the above criteria must be accomplished in a manufacturing technique that insures quality and is cost-effective.
Examples of types of labels in the prior art which have addressed this problem are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,273,105 to VanDyke et al.; 4,621,837 to Mack; and 4,323,608 to Denny et al. They are examples of labels which have removable portions affixed thereto. However, the labels of VanDyke et al., Mack, and Denny et al. are constructed differently and operate differently than those of the instance invention.
The present invention, on the other hand, is directed to a label construction whereby the base portion which carries the identifying indicia and an indicated area(s) for statutory information and the printed literature leaflet are all combined into a single unitary label. Toward this end, the label of the present invention is formed entirely from a unitary paper blank divided into a plurality of panels defined by fold lines. A first panel (which becomes the base panel) at one end of the paper blank has a lower non-adhesive face with a prescribed printed indicia thereon and an upper face which has adhesive applied thereto. A second or front panel lies adjacent the base panel and also includes a prescribed printed indicia on the upper surface thereof adjacent the upper face of the first panel which has the adhesive substance applied thereto. A tear line extends parallel to and adjacent the fold line between the first and second panels. A third panel is provided adjacent the second panel and folded thereunder between the first and second panels. The third panel includes one or more adhesive areas (spots) adjacent to the fold line between the second and third panels for temporarily holding the free edge of the folded leaflet in place against the front surface of the base panel until the folded literature is removed. A plurality of further panels are attached to the third panel and folded together in position behind the second panel whereby the label may be applied as a unit to a product. The consumer can then separate the folded leaflet portion from the base label by tearing along the aforementioned tear line so that the leaflet is removed and the base label remains affixed to the product for identification thereof. The base panel is larger than any of the other panels and includes an indicated area(s) for the stamping of statutory information thereon concerning lot number and expiration date in addition to identifying information.
The exposed face of the base label and the exterior of the front or second panel carries substantially the same identifying matter thereon. Each of the third and successive panels are preferably slightly smaller than the previous panel.
So arranged, the label of the present invention may be applied as a unit to a bottle, box or other container. The label with the folded literature portion are formed as an integral unit to the container. After purchase, the folded leaflet portion may be torn along the tear line and removed from the remainder of the label. The remaining portion of the label, which becomes the base label, remains affixed to the product for identification thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved label construction for labels of the type which include a permanent identifying portion and a removable folded leaflet portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved label of the type described in which the base label and folded literature portion are fabricated integrally, applied to the carton or container in one operation, then separated by the consumer.